Princesa de hielo
by chappy025
Summary: Despues de tanto tiempo.. ichigo y rukia se reencuentran pero ichigo olvida algo ¿Qué será?
1. Chapter 1

Bueno este es un fic que escribo con una amiga , es nuestro primer fic ... vamos a tratar de actualizar cada semana... *-*

Capitulo-1 – Una inesperada visita

Llegue -se dijo asi misma cuando se encontraba en la ventana del cuarto de ichigo entro a la habitación pero la encontró vacia pero pocos segundos después apareció ichigo y kon por la puerta pelando

-en ese momento la pelea se detuvo cuando ichigo vio los hermosos y brillantes ojos violetas de rukia , rukia le devolvió la mirada perdiéndose en esos ojos miel que tanto le gustaban

Pero dejaron de mirarse cuando kon corrió y grito nee-saaaaaaaan

Rukia lo miro lo patio dirigiéndolo con toda su fuerza hacia la ventana grintando HOLA KON :3

Kon cae al jardín de los kurosakis mientras que yuzu regaba las plantas se asusto miro y dijo oo ai estabas tengo un vestido muy bonito para ti

-kon:

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de ichigo

-Enana del demonio porque estas tan molesta

-A quien llamas enana del demonio zanahoria

Ichigo se la quedo viendo por unos minutos para notar que ella había cambiado en algunas cosas estos 17 meses noto que le había crecido el cabello 2 centimetros arriba de la cadera, por otro lado seguía con su mechon rebelde en su rostro. Tambien parecía que había crecido pero solo 2 centimetros después de eso era la misma rukia siguió observándola hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un grito de rukia.

porque me miras con esa cara de idiota- le grito para después golpearlo

ichigo pensó si es la misma es la misma rukia no hay duda

-QUE TE PASA ENANA!

-QUE NO ME DIGAS ENANA!

Y haci comenzaron otra vez sus peleas de siempre hasta que…

-ichigo baka mira lo que me hiso yuzu dijo kon entrando con una peluca al estilo maria Antonieta (yuzu debe dejar de hablar con uryu) pensaron rukia e ichigo conteniendo la risa hasta que no pudieron mas y estallaron a carcajadas

-ichigo baka, nee-san porque eres tan mala mirando a rukia y corrió al armario para sacar una caja color naranja ichigo se lo quedo mirando extraño mientras que rukia aceptaba el regalo ichigo le pregunta a rukia es tu cumpleaños ?-con tono inocente

-Gracias kon por acordarte ignorando lo que dijo y mirando a ichigo que seguía sorprendido, ichigo se maldijo por dentro abrió la boca pero se detuvieron sus palabras cuando se abrió la puerta dejando ver a yuzu y karin buscando a rukia por los gritos que se escucharon hasta abajo yuzu y karin miraron con sorpresa a ruka para posteriormente salir a abrazarla

-bienvenida rukia-chan dijeron al mismo tiempo te extrañamos dijo yuzu feliz cumpleaños

-karin vamos a hacer a rukia-chan un pastel las dos se fueron a la cocina con yuzu que tenia en los brazos a kon el cual estaba llorando **( tipo anime )**

-rukia dijo ichigo murmurando lo siento no sabia

Ahh - suspiro rukia ya no importa dijo sonriendo

-no enserio rukia deja compensártelo salgamos dijo con una sonrisa

No hace falta ichigo, dijo rukia

No rukia salgamos dijo tomando la mano de ella y llevándola hasta la puerta

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o—o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o

No creo que sea la mejor opción yamamoto-taicho dijo la capitana del segundo escuadrón

Ya he dicho y esa es mi ultima palabra, abarai renji tráeme lo mas rápido posible a kurosaki ichigo y kuchiki rukia

-si señor -dijo renji.

Bueno este es el primer capitulo un poco corto espero que les guste... pronto subiremos el segundo capitulo ... esperamos sus reviews y consejos ya que es nuestro primer fic ... :)


	2. Chapter 2- tan cerca de tus labios

Princesa de hielo

Tan cerca de sus labios

Ichigo la intento llevar del brazo pero ella no se dejo entonces ichigo la abrazo por la cintura la puso en su hombro y se la llevo mientras que rukia le golpeaba la espalda dicendole que la soltara todo eso sucedía ante los ojos de Orihime que los veía de cerca, en ese momento orihime opto por seguirlos para ver a donde se dirigían.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Cuando rukia se calmo ichigo la bajo de su hombro

Bueno rukia ya llegamos que quieres hacer – dijo ichigo con una sonrisa de vistoria

Mmm nose que tal si vemos una película de chappy *-*

Otra vez ese conejo estúpido -.- - dijo ichigo con fastidio

Rukia le pega un patada en el estomago

Oyee enana que estas loca o.O - dijo ichigo mientras abrazaba su estomago por el dolor

No me digas enana -.- y eso te pasa por hablar mal del fabuloso chappy, -dijo en un tono amenazante

Bueno ya basta aquí no hay películas de conejos estúpidos así que veremos una de terror, te parece?

Bueno de terror esta bien

Ichigo fue a comprar las entradas mientras que rukia esperaba y orihime presenciaba todo lo que pasaba en ese momento cuando ichigoo termino de comprar las entradas le dijo

Vamos enana

No me digas enana idiota- dijo rukia con una sonrisa de lado

Ichigo y rukia entraron a ver la película en eso salio una escena que le dio mucho terror a…

AAAAH QUE HORRIBLE QUE HORRIBLE hp -dijo ichigo mientras se cubria los ojos

Haz peleado con hollows, quincys, arancars y hasta con aizen y te asustas por una estúpida película – dijo rukia en tono burlón.

Cállate enana que si dio miedo-dijo ichigo mas tranquilo.

AAAAAAAH grito rukia mientras que se cubria los ojos con el pecho de ichigo

Decias?...- dijo sarcástico

Eres un idiota

Y tu una enana

Pero soy tu enana

Y yo tu idiota

Ichigo al ver que rukia estaba acostada en su pecho opto por abrazarla

Rukia al sentir el abrazo alzo la mirada y se encontró con unos ojos color miel que tanto conocía, ninguno supo como paso pero estaban a escasos centímetros de la boca del otro, podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus rotros sus labios se rozaron cuando ahhhh… un grito de los demás los hizo separar sonrojados seguido con un grito que se les hacia familiar nooooo….

Ambos voltearon asustados pero no pudieron identificar al dueño del grito.

siguieron vieron la película normalmente hasta que acabo y salieron del cine , pasaron por una tienda de mascotas rukia quedo imprecionada al ver a los conejitos que habían

*-* ichigoo mira esos conejitos son hermosos

-.- sisi muy lindos ahora vamos a comprar un helado

Baka -.- nunca me dejas ver nada

Mientras fueron a comprar los helados ichigo mando a rukia a comprar mientras el iba al "baño". Rukia compro un helado de fresa para ella y uno de chocolate para ichigo

Rukia iba pensando en lo que paso en el cine *_pero que paso yo no soy asi… pero el trato de … no que estoy pensando es un error nunca volverá a pasar …pero yo si … no rukia que piensas.* _

Ichigo llego a la tienda de mascotas entro y observo un rato los conejos, habían y monton blancos con manchas, cafes , negros, negros con blancos ahhh no sabia cual escoger hasta que vio uno pequeño blanco como la nieve de alguna manera le recordó a ella, cogio al conejos compro una jaula y al conejo.

Ichigo aquí tengo tu helado- dijo mientras que ichigo ocultaba algo en su espalada

Rukia extendió su mano para darle el helado mientras ichigo extendia su mano para darle algo y si era un conejo uno de los que vio rukia en aquella tienda de mascotas

Rukia ten feliz cumpleaños y perdóname por haberme olvidado

Rukia con una carita de *-* dijo, gracias gracias ichigo y por supuesto que estas perdonado -decía ella mientras que le daba un abrazo inocente y a la vez tierno Ichigo se dejo llevar por su instito y le abrazo con un brazo la cintura y con la otra la coloco tras su nuca rukia lo miro sorprendida mientras el acortaba la distancia entre sus rostros, rukia se dejo llevar cerro los ojos mientras que sus labios se rozaban hasta que empienza a llover ichigo y rukia se separaron los rostros al sentir las gotas en sus caras

Orihime apresuro su paso con los ojos llorosos antes de que llegara a tal encuentro aparecio renji de la nada sorprendiéndolos a los dos aun unidos por el abrazo renji con una voz fría ( notablemente celoso )dijo

Rukia ichigo tienen que venir conmigo a la sociedad de almas yamamoto quiere hablar con ustedes


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Acciones/ narración

**Diálogos **

_Pensamiento _

Rukia-pov

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-*yamamoto-taicho nos llamó, llegamos a la sociedad de almas con renji él nos dijo que esperemos en el primer escuadrón*._

-**Ichigo.. Tienes idea de porque nos quiere ver el comandante general**

-**Ese viejo lo que quiere es joder…. Solo nos llama para decirnos tonteras que sí que los hollows que la p…CENSURADO madre y que mi abuela esto y lo aquello si quiere a mi abuela que la llame a ella no a mí , por la tumba de mi madre que ni en tu cumpleaños podemos estar en paz toda la vida es lo mismo nos han interrumpido todo el día la puta madre primero nos interrumpieron en el cine eran dos centímetros DOS CENTIMETROS Todo fue hecho bien v...CENSURADO. y esa estúpida vocecita interrumpió, pero no faltaba más ya que el estúpido de renji nos interrumpió cuando nos abrazábamos en la lluvia ni en tu cumpleaños se puede estar feliz**

-**ICHI…GO…..-** no pude evitar sonrojarme al recuerdo pero bueno yo pensé lo mismo- **YA..MA….**

- **SI DE EL HABLO…de ese viejo hablo que todo TODO daña **

**-Pero ichigo yamamoto tai…** - tuve que hacerle señas (pero el muy bruto no se daba ni cuenta)

- **está detrás de… mi verdad**- no sabía si reír por la cara de ichigo o mostrarme seria por la presencia del capitán comandante

-**KUROSAKI ICHIGO…..-** la cara de yamoto-taicho podría superar a la de mi nii-sama en seriedad, pero de un momento a otro puso una sonrisa como la unohana-taicho cosa que me hizo sentir como si me temblaran las piernas… tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto .

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Fin flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ichigo POV

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_*El viejo estaba detrás de mí… podía sentir un aura negra emanando de él, mire a rukia pero su cara no me ayudó mucho que digamos, yo sé que se quería burlar de mi…. Diablos ahora si que la c…CENSURADO.*_

-**Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia… síganme**- no lo podía creer el viejo no me dijo nada… esto me da un mal presentimiento.

_*Nos llevó hasta una puerta grande y nos dijo que esperemos hasta que nos llame…. No pude evitar sentir que algo malo iba a pasar*_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. fin flashback-.-.-.-.-.-.

-**Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki ya pueden pasar**

-la puerta se abrió dejando ver a byakuya y renji acompañados de yamamoto todos en una mesa tomando el té, rukia e ichigo entraron para recibir las noticias de yamamoto

-Rukia e ichigo entraron, rukia se arrodillo haciendo una reverencia demostrando respeto mientras ichigo solo permaneció sentado alado de rukia.

-**Kurosaki Ichigo, Rukia Kuchiki uno de los motivos por el cual los mande a llamar es porque quiero comunicarles que a partir de hoy voy a dejar mi puesto de capitán comandante.**

-**Ya era hora**- susurro ichigo por suerte nadie lo escucho

-**A partir de ahora el capitán byakuya Kuchiki se hará cargo del 1 escuadrón con su teniente abarai renji**

- **Y eso a mi que me importa…. Auuuch! Enana del demonio** –Rukia le dio un codazo en las costillas

-**Idiota demuestra respeto**- rukia aprovecho para bajar la cabeza de ichigo en una reverencia.

- **Bueno la otra razón por la que los mande a llamar fue **–rukia miraba atenta a yamamoto mientras ichigo se encontraba en su mundo interno jugando ajedrez con zangetsu quien por cierto iba ganando 2 de 3.-**dada sus capacidades y el buen equipo que han demostrado ser, la cámara de los 46, los 13 capitanes y yo hemos decidido que Kuchiki rukia sea ascendida a capitana del 6to escuadrón y Kurosaki ichigo como teniente del mismo**,- rukia abrió los ojos del asombro mientras ichigo dejo su mundo interno al escuchar lo que acababa de decir yamamoto, renji escupio el té que estaba tomando y byakuya se limitó a seguir bebiendo - **aunque Kurosaki ha demostrado tener mejores habilidades que Kuchiki no cuenta con la suficiente responsabilidad y experiencia de un shinigami, claro que la oferta de teniente para Kurosaki es opcional, aunque ya tengamos el permiso de su tutor y padre. **

**-solo espero su respuesta hasta el medo día de mañana-** yamamoto se retiró dejando sorprendidos a los presentes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Reviews

rukiruki-mazzy15 : R: gracias por tu recomedaciones ya que es nuestro primer fanfic no tenemos mucha experiencia y sigue leyendo

Celina 3, R: Gracias trataremos de actualizar cada semana

Gracias a todos y sigan mandando sus reviews para motivarnos :D


	4. Chapter 4 - que paso con chappy

Capítulo 4 – DONDE ESTA CHAPPPY ¿?

Acciones/ narración

**Diálogos**

_Pensamiento_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ese viejo cree que solo porque él lo dice voy a hacer teniente de esta enana, NARANJAS...Aunque no lo crea tengo vida y no lo digo solo porque soy el único que no está muerto en esta sala...**- ichigo se levantó susurrando maldiciones.

**Más respeto Kurosaki él es el capitán comandante, aunque debo decir que no estuve de acuerdo con su decisión, yo no apruebo que estés cerca de rukia**- byakuya tomaba él te, rukia seguía en shock mientras veía a ichigo y renji bueno el solo veía celoso como rukia veía a ichigo.

**Nah... Yo me largo**- ichigo salió del salón mientras rukia iba tras el pero fuera de la sala fue detenida por renji.

**Pero... Renji suéltame tengo que ir a ver a ichi...**

**Todo ichigo, ichigo esto, fresita lo otro... TODO.. TODO el... Que no piensas en los demás... Diablos rukia te acaban de nombrar capitana del 6 escuadrón y no te importa...a tu hermano lo nombraron capitán comandante y tampoco solo piensas en el... Y ni te das cuenta de los sentimientos de los demás...-** rukia abrió los ojos de la sorpresa

**Renj...**

**Noo... Rukia no entiendes yo tengo un muy fuerte sentimiento por ti desde niños y duele que solo tengas ojos para el ...-** y sin aviso renji junto sus labios con los de rukia de forma salvaje y demandante ... -**te amo rukia**-renji la trato de besar otra vez, Pero rukia empezó a forcejear para salir de su agarre hasta que renji logra besar a rukia aunque tratara no podía salir del beso de renji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-...-..-,-.-...-..-

Yuzu pov

**Chappy lindo conejito donde estas TT—TT karin…. Has visto a chappy **

**No yuzu**- grito karin desde la sala

_Noooo…. TT-TT rukia-chan me va a matar _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

ICHIGO POV

ICHIGO... PELEA!

_¨Diablos como fue que llego a eso¨_

Flashback

_*Maldito viejo que se cree ... Que le valla a ordenar a mi abuela y ni ella se ... Espera un minuto yo no tengo abuela ...*-_ iba tan concentrado pensando que me perdí

**Ken-chan mira es ichi **

_o no m... _CENSURADO._. Porque kempachi..._

Hollow interno: **corre h...p... ****CENSURADO**.

Fin flashback

**Uff por fin lo perdí ...-** y lo vi .. Sentí que algo se rompió dentro de mi ... Renji besando a rukia pero entre en mi después de que vi que la enana de alguna forma trataba de salir del beso ... Sentí que mi sangre hervía y me acerque mas rápido que el shumpo... Le di un puñete que lo mando volando hasta la Pared.

Lleve de la mano a la muy sorprendida enana .. La lleve arrastrando hasta el primer escuadrón ... Entre sin avisar y vi al viejo - **VIEJO... ACEPTO.. pero con la condición de poder visitar a mi familia ... Ahhh y una habitación con aire acondicionado y baño porque no he visto un solo baño….. desde que estoy aquí y de paso hace un calor de m... CENSURADO**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Matsumoto POV

Flashback -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Yo como siempre responsable llevaba unos documentos súper secretos de mi taicho a yamamoto taicho… y fue cuando lo vi.. Kurosaki-san con kya-chan , pero ella estaba en shock mmmm que habrá pasado ji ji ji mejor voy a ver ….._

**VIEJO... ACEPTO.. pero con la condición de poder visitar a mi familia ... Ahhh y una habitación con aire acondicionado y baño porque no he visto un solo baño….. desde que estoy aquí y de paso hace un calor de m...**

_hmp… esas palabrotas de Kurosaki-san…. Pero que paso kurasaki-san se queda en la sociedad de almas y que le paso a kya-chan…. Ohhh ya se fueron pero tengo una idea ji ji ji pero necesitare mucho sake …._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._


	5. Chapter 5 - que, Byakuya que!

Capítulo 5

Acciones/ narración

**Diálogos**

_Pensamiento_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Todos estaban en la fiesta que organizo matsumoto con ayuda de su mejor amigo… el sake todos estaban separados por mesa en una de las mesas estaban rukia, matsumoto, momo, unohana y soi-fon en la otra mesa estaban ichigo, kyoraku, ukitake, toushiro, byakuya y renji

Todos conversaban o bebían sake, como de costumbre kyoraku-taicho acabándoselo casi todo, tanto asi que todos se quejaban

**-Dale ichigo bebe de este delicioso sake, decía kyoraku ya en estado de ebriedad **  
-**No soy menor de edad, decía el con desinterés**

Sin embargo ichigo no prestaba atención porque estaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba al vacio

**Pov Rukia**  
Estaba sentada con las chicas mientras que ellas conversaban no mostraba ningún intereses en lo que ellas hablaban asi que navegue en mis pensamientos por lo que había pasado….  
Flashback  
Mientras íbamos saliendo de la reunión yo le estaba diciendo a ichigo que era mejor que se quedara en su casa con su familia pero el insistía en quedarse.

**-Ichigo yo creo que es lo mejor para ti estar donde y tu familia donde perteneces  
-No ni hablar ya me he decidido quedar y tu ¿Por qué quieres que me vaya?  
-Pues porque pienso que es lo mejor para ti por que más será  
- Mmmm nose talvez para andarte besando con renji, susurro el  
- ¿Que dijiste?!, pregunto rukia con un tono de sopresa  
-Ya dije que pena si no escuchaste, dijo ichigo con un tono nervioso  
-¿? Bueno cabeza de zanahoria ya te dije que te vayas a tu casa con tu familia  
-NO QUIERO enana del demonio y es mi ultima palabra  
-Bien como quieres estúpida zanahoria a y por sierto si escuche lo que dijiste hace un rato**  
Fin flashback

_Que se creía ese idiota, yo puedo cuidarme sola pe... Que! Kyoraku taicho le esta dando sake a ichigo  
_  
Me Levante hasta llegar a su mesa dejando con la palabra en la boca a las presentes, salude educadamente a mi nii-sama y a los demás, ukitake taicho me pidió que tomara asiento convenientemente alado de ichigo.  
Tome asiento, mientras observaba el vaso de sake de ichigo, mientras todos hablaban vi mi oportunidad, cogí el vaso de ichigo y me lo tome sin que nadie me vea.  
Sentí el Liquido caliente raspando mi garganta eso es debido a la falta de practica, pero nunca se me ha subido el trago a la cabeza todo gracias al entrenamiento de rangiku.

**-Ohhh Kurosaki veo que te llevas bien con el sake** - kyoraku taicho le sirvió otro tras otro mientras ichigo veía extrañado como desaparecían, kamii si sigue así voy a terminar peor que borracho al fin de mes.

-**ENANA del demonio que crees que haces...- kuso me descubrió -.-**

-**Emmm Ehhh ettoo… que no ves que estoy tomando baka.** - se lo dije como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo_, por suerte nii-sama estaba atento al baile de los borrachos del 11vo escuadrón_

Pov ichigo

-**Y ati que te importa que sea menor de edad anciana, pues te recuerdo que aquí eso no importa -** no lo aguante mas  
Tome la botella de sake pero rukia intento detenerme , me tome de una la botella pero fue mala idea, de una me sentí mal todo me daba vueltas sentía que caía al vacío...

Pov byakuya

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, quien se cree Kurosaki para andar haciendo esos escándalos

Se tomo de una la botella de sake, hasta un bebe sabe que sus niveles de alcohol son tan altos como para dejarte indispuesto unas horas peor si la tomas de una sola ...

Lo peor fue ver a rukia tratar de despertarlo... Tan bajo puede llegar Kurosaki

Se un momento a otro se levanto ,se Alejo de rukia quien trato de ir tras el solo que matsumoto fukutaicho la detuvo.

Perdí de vista a Kurosaki hasta que lo vi dirigirse a mi ...

Ichigo camino tambaleándose hasta byakuya...

**-Byakuya... Sabes te tengo que contar un secretitoooo ... X_x** - se acerco al oído del noble , el ni se inmuto.  
-**Eres un estirado jajajja jajajaja**- ichigo rompió en carcajadas.

-**Mas respeto Kurosaki Soy tu capitán**

-**Yaaa cuñadito...**  
En ese momento sentí como un balde de agua fría, porque Kurosaki me dice cuñado ? El y rukia ?

**-Noooo**...- grite cosa que todos voltearon a ver, de una recobre la compostura, no es digno de un kuchiki salirse de sus casillas y menos por alguien como Kurosaki .

-**Shhhh... No seas escandaloso cuñadito **- me dijo poniendo su dedo en la boca cual niño pequeño - **te voy a decir otro secreto jijiji jijiji **

-**Pero no le digas a rukia o me mata**.- en ese momento vi a rukia llegar - **sabes yo la amo pero no se lo digas shhhhh  
**  
Eso ultimo lo dijo tan bajo que solo yo puse escucharlo me quede como piedra ... Pero al fin y al Cabo no puede ser una mentira _... Los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad _

_Fin pov byakuya_

Ichigo cogió a rukia de la cintura, dejando sorprendidos a los pocos sobrio que quedaron ( ukitake Toushiro, byakuya, Chad y por supuesto rukia )  
La alzo hasta quedar frente a frente, junto su frente con la de una muy sorprendida rukia para luego besarla lentamente

Rukia trato de separarse de ichigo, apestaba a alcohol y la estaba lastimando un poco , pero eso no quita que el beso fuera dulce y lleno de sentimiento... Y así se dejo llevar por aquel beso sabor a sake….

**Tiempo después en la mansión kuchiki**

Y un pasito tun tun ae  
Y otro pasito tun tun ae  
Y un pasito tun tun ae  
Y otro pasito

-**Pero que es este escándalo byakuya** - yoruichi entro y vio botellas de sake y cigarros por toda la mesa , pero lo que la dejo impresionada fue ver a byakuya bailando salsa con una foto de hisana y una botella de sake.

Y un pasito tun tun ae  
Y otro pasito tun tun ae  
Y un pasito tun tun ae  
Y otro pasito.  
Pa'l bailador  
pa' mi son pa'l bailador  
Al bailador, al bailador mi son  
Suavecito su tambo.  
Pa'l bailador, pa' mi son, pa'l bailador

-**Byakuya que rayos te pasa trata de calmarte  
-Déjame tranquilo hoy a sido un día muy duro veeen aquí y acompáñame al bailar con mi querida hisana**, decía el en un tono de ebriedad  
Yoruichi no pudo aguantarse la risa y pensó _"Esto tengo que grabarlo"  
_**-haber byakuya-bo mira a la cámara y saluda  
-Holaa kurosaki ichigo si vez esto consideraate hombre muerto, Y AHORA SI QUE EMPIEZE MI FIESTA hisana mi amor baila conmigo,** dijo byakuya con un tono de entusiamo borracho  
**Mmmmm esto lo tendre que subir a internet JAJAJA , kisuke va a pagar mucho por esto jijiji **


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Acciones/ narración

Diálogos

_Pensamiento _

Ichigo pov

**Ahhhh... Que dolor, me duele la cabeza**- abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana del cuarto me lastimaba los ojos.

**Donde diablos estoy...pero que** -me quede helado, estaba en uno de los cuartos de la mansión kuchiki, pero no estaba solo, rukia estaba en una esquina del cuarto, se había quedado dormida no hace mucho por lo que vi pero que hacia ella aquí, que hacia el en la mansión kuchiki.

_*No entiendo nada ... Que fue lo que paso ayer*_- recordé mi pelea con rukia, la platica con byakuya y el... Be..beso que le di a rukia, me sonroje con violencia no pude creer que tuve el valor para besar a la enana y enfrente de byakuya.

**Tengo ... Que salir de aquí ya** - pero fue demasiado tarde, rukia se despertó.

**Oí, ichigo...estas bien, estas todo rojo... Tienes fiebre-** como no estar rojo, después de ese recuerdo y lo peor estaba tan.. Tan... Ahh hasta recién levantada se ve... Moví la cabeza en forma de negación para alejar los malos pensamientos.

**Oí, ichigo te estoy hablando** - me miro enojada y camino hacia mi sentándose alado mío.

**Mmmmm... No tienes fiebre pero estas rojo que te pasa...-** diablos no sabia que hacer... Que kami me salve

**Mmmmm... No tienes fiebre pero estas rojo que te pasa**...- diablos no sabia que hacer... Que kami me salve...

**Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki-kun** - ahhhh no me sentía tan feliz de ver a hanataro desde... Bueno no recuerdo.

**Emmm..etto ... Llego esta carta del 1 escuadrón para ustedes**- mmm que tendrá la dichosa carta.

**Gracias... Hanataro** - rukia abrió la carta y...

**Ichigo levántate tenemos que ir al primer escuadrón**- me sentí como un perro siguiendo a mi amo, tanto así que llegamos al primer escuadrón cuando...

**ICHIGOOO! Hijo desconsiderado, porque no me dijiste que te quedabas en la sociedad de almas... Tus hermanas estaban preocupadas y...-** ya no aguante mas y le di una patada...

Rukia Pov

_Pobre Kurosaki-san... Eso le ha de doler..._

**Ohayo... Kuchiki-san...**

**Urahara-san que estas haciendo aquí ?**

**Bueno les vengo a decir su nueva misión... Pasen y los pongo al tanto** - entramos a una sala del primer escuadrón

**Bueno se preguntaran que hago aquí y mas importante que hace Kurosaki-san aquí, bueno dadas las ultimas noticias de sus asensos me dieron una misión.**

**Kuchiki-san como sabes bien Kurosaki-san tiene un problema para controlar el reiatsu, y viviendo en la sociedad de almas eso es un problema... Así que me asignaron la misión de prepararles una sala de entrenamientos para que kuchiki-san le enseñe a Kurosaki-san como controlar su reiatsu.**

**Pero que m...CENSURADO hace la vieja cabra loca aquí** - ichigo como siempre y su extenso léxico.

**Bueno... Como Kurosaki-san tiene el reiatsu similar al de Kurosaki- san y Kurosaki ahhhhhhh diablos ya me enrede**- urahara se veía chistoso con sus típicas poses infantiles.

**Lo que quiero decir es que ambos poseen reiatsus similares por la obvia razón de que son padre e hijo por ese motivo Kurosaki-san acepto gustosamente vigilar de cerca este entrenamiento .**

_M...CENSURADO ... Ahora si estamos jodidos..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-._

**Perdón por el retraso, perdimos la inspiración.**

**jessy moon 15,rukiruki-mazzy15, Guest, Mariel, Ichirukiforever, ALEXZHA**

**Gracias por sus reviews, son lo que nos hace seguir el fanfic**

**Bueno como saben este fic lo escribimos 2 personas, algunas personas se confunden por eso decidimos usar los nombres de nuestra página ichiruki en Facebook (Death + strawberry =deathberry) entonces seriamos miss chappy y rukiruki.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo y disculpen por este capitulo tan flojo pero miss chappy dijo que si tite-sama no sube ella tampoco así que me toco a mi sola. Att : rukiruki**


End file.
